Happiest Moment
by Cassiopeia1
Summary: Clark and Lex on a beach in hawaii giving themselves over fully to the other. Slash Clex


Happiest Moment

By: Cassiopeia  
**Feedback:** Fading_eclipse@yahoo.com  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Pairing:** Lex/Clark (*duh* who else would I do!?)   
**Spoilers:** Mm I always say for the entire season just to be safe  
**Warnings:** Nada  
**Disclaimer:** Is it really necessary after all this time? I mean, we all know I didn't create  
_Smallville_   
**Authors Notes:** This may turn into something more than just this fic spoof I'm not   
sure yet, so I'll wait to see the responses I get before I decide ^_^ Just  
think of trashy romance novels and you've got what's below! 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The day was incredible. Blue sky that stretched for miles eventually bending to kiss the water that was just and blue as the sky. White wisps of clouds danced in the gentle warm breeze that continued to spray light mist up the beach. The cool mist and warm gentle breeze was just enough to keep Clark's feet from burning on the whitest sand he'd ever seen as he searched for the perfect spot to finally, in front of the world, say he belonged sole to Lex Luthor.

Hawaii was magnificent. Clark continued his search, getting farther and farther from any type of traffic the souvenir shops and public beaches brought in. Eventually, the beach came to a stop at the base of a rocky, steep cliff. Opposite the water, was a grassy area with a few palm trees, and a tiny path where Clark could see through to the other side, where another beach, with endless sky, and crystalline water stared back at him. 

Beautiful.

The only word Clark could use to describe the scene before him. It was something out of one of those travel magazines where Hollywood would put together a fake beach and beautiful sunset just to attract people to their resorts. This was real though; and _this_ was the spot he was going to say "I do". 

The area before him was flat enough where chairs could fit perfectly in a circle without people having to sit on a down slope. He could picture how it would all be set up with the chairs around him and Lex and the minister that was going to marry them. He could picture his mom and Dad, and Chloe and Pete and all the other people they were inviting. It was going to be small, but special and beautiful and Clark could hardly wait to show Lex the perfect spot he'd found. He knew Lex would love it just as much as he did.

It was almost sunset by the time the two men made their way back to the spot. The sun was facing them, casting red and gold shadows over the area, making everything look even more beautiful and romantic. "It's beautiful, Clark," Lex whispered as if their talking would ruin the perfect moment, and turned to look up at his soon to be husband, granting the man one of his rare smiles. His hand snaked up to curl around Clark's neck to bring him down so their lips could press tightly together. The kiss was slow, a sweet exploration of texture and taste even though both had the other's taste and feel etched into their memories for all time. Clark turned, wrapping his arms around Lex's waist and pulled until their body's were pressed tightly together. Lex let out a small moan and threaded his fingers in Clark's hair, turning slightly and deepening the kiss. It was dark before they pulled apart, both panting slightly from the passion between them. "We should head back, your parents are taking us to dinner," Lex paused, pulling back slightly to look Clark up and down, "And you'll have to change. I refuse to be seen in public with you wearing that shirt." Hr turned, taking Clark's hand and headed back to the hotel they were all staying at.

Clark looked down at the black button up shirt with big, bright yellow-orange tropical flowers and his black slacks and frowned. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked pouting as the two made their way back up the beach.

"Nothing," Lex agreed, "as long as I'm not with you."

"That's mean, Lex." Clark continued his pout. He liked this shirt. Pete gave him this shirt just before they'd all made their way to the plane that was bringing them here. Lex had hired a private airline with just enough seats for the 15 people that were attending the wedding. Pete wanted to give the shirt to Clark in private, with a little bit of sentiment attached to it he didn't want Chloe over hearing, knowing if she did, he'd never live it down. It was a special shirt, to Clark, it symbolized his friend's acceptance of him.

"You glow in the dark."

Clark looked down again and nodded his agreement. "How about I change into that cream color knit shirt when I get back?" Clark asked, laughing. He didn't actually glow in the dark, but when the light hit him a certain way, it did seem that way and the cream shirt was Lex's favorite. He said it made Clark look sexy the way it clung to him just enough for people to know he had a nicely formed chest under neither, but at the same time, didn't give away too much.

"I think that would be a good idea." 

The two walked back in silence, arriving just in enough time for Clark to change and them to meet his parents at the restaurant for 8:00pm. By the time everyone got back to the hotel it was already late, Lex and Clark kissed good-bye, (because Chloe was stubborn on the fact that they couldn't see each other the day of the wedding until the wedding started) and went to their separate rooms. 

~*~

Chloe stood outside Clark's door at noon the next morning, waiting for him and Pete to let her in. "It's not like I haven't seen it before well in general it'." She waited a moment but when she got no response she tried again, "Come on, guys, let me in! I just wanna help Clark get his alien ass in gear! The wedding is gunna start in an hour!"

The door opened and Pete stepped out, being very careful not to let Chloe see inside the room. "Clark says you haven't see 'it' and you're not ever going to see 'it', so stop begging. And it's not like the wedding can start without him, seeing as he's the one getting married."

"Oi!" Chloe protested, "I wasn't begging to see Clark's penis! Ew!" Well not really ew, I mean, she was sure that along with the rest of Clark, his penis was just as big and beautiful that is... if penises were beautiful. Truth be told they're just funny looking and penis' had to be the funniest word in the English language. Chloe almost started to laugh at that though but suppressed it with a tiny cough. "Well I just wanted to help." She gave Pete her best smile and batted her eyes a few times hoping to smooth him over.   


Pete laughed, rolling his eyes and bending to give her a quick kiss. "I'm glad you're not begging to see Clark's penis, I'd get jealous." He kissed her again, longer this time, sliding his arm around her waist so his hand was sprawled at the small of her back, pushing them together. "And you're still not getting in," he added quickly after the kiss ended and slipped back into the room making sure to lock the door behind him. 

~*~

It was time. 

Clark stepped out of the carriage Lex had rented to get everyone to the site and was greeted with Lex standing, clad in the most beautiful tuxedo he'd ever seen and looking like nothing short of an angel. For a moment, Clark couldn't remember to breath. Pete poking him in the back brought his attention back into focus and he blinked, shaking his head slightly and getting out of the carriage.

"You okay, Clark, man?" Pete stepped out and looked around, smoothing his tux that was wrinkled from the bumpy ride. "Not getting another power are you? That would be real bad timing. Though, if you floated away it would be really funny."

"Only to you," Lex said, stepping forward to kiss Clark gently. "You look beautiful, Clark." Lex closed his eyes briefly, pressing his forehead to Clark's shoulder as if he were just letting his other senses take in the scene around him. "Come on, it's time." He pulled back, giving Clark another kiss before motioning Pete ahead of them then taking Clark's hand and leading him through the grassy area to the other side of the beach where the wedding was taking place. 

The two walked over, and everyone stood up, clapping and congratulating them as they made their way to the center, where the Minister was waiting to marry them. Clark looked down and noticed Lex's smile, as the man looked around at all the people that meant so much to the both of them. Clark's parents, friends, a few people Lex actually liked from when he was in school they were all smiling at them, happy that they were together. It was a perfect day.

The Minister stepped forward, motioning for Clark and Lex to join hands, then began the ceremony. It was short, but the results would last the rest of their lives. Both Lex and Clark spoke their own vows, wanting to give each other over fully in their own words. 

Clark spoke first, telling Lex about saving him, only it was he who had been saved by Lex. His vows talked about love, and the two of them loving each other until the end of time. Clark told Lex that no matter what, he would always love him, and he would always be by his side. "You are my world," Clark finished, "and I will always love you, Lex." 

Lex closed his eyes for a moment, taking in everything that Clark had said before speaking his own vows. He started with talking about Clark's not being born of this plant. Of believing that Clark was sent here solely for him, for them to fall in love and become a family. Lex told Clark about his life before they'd met and how Clark had turned his world around, from being completely in the dark, to giving Lex enough light to make his way through the obstacles they had went through to get to this point. "You saved me in more than one way, Clark."

"Clark?" The voice seemed to echo, but Clark barley noticed as he stared lovingly at the man who was about be become his husband.

"_Clark!_"__

Clark looked around slowly and blinked. Huh? This defiantly wasn't Hawaii and he wasn't even with Lex. Slowly, he looked around, eyes coming to rest on his very annoyed friend. Clark blinked again, trying to remember what was going on.

"Clark man, you okay?" Pete asked, looking worriedly at his friend.

"Huh?" Clark's eyes came to rest on Pete again. "Oh yeah, Yeah I'm fine. I must have been day dreaming." Daydreaming. Daydreaming?! It was the most perfect moment of his entire life and it was all fake. Clark felt like curling up and retreating from life forever. In his dream, everyone had known about him, he didn't have to hide himself from the world, and even better... him and Lex were lovers. He could still feel Lex looking at him with love and complete adoration in his eyes. 

** Slowly, as his brain started to realize it wasn't going to be able to continue in it's fantasy, it began to remember reality. And reality was looking very gray. **

**Lex was gone. **

**The billionaire had gone back to Metropolis only a few nights ago, leaving Clark with a smile and standing invitation to visit whenever he'd like. Clark had wanted to tell Lex to stay, to beg him to stay if only because Clark loved him, but that would mean having to tell Lex all his secrets and he wasn't ready for that yet. Clark had always told himself that he would tell the person he loved everything about himself. That person, as it turned out, was Lex. Of course, his parents didn't know, and neither did Pete or Chloe... or anyone else for that matter. So instead of Clark and Lex getting married on a beautiful beach in Hawaii, Clark picked up his bag and followed his friend to their next class, hoping that someday the dream would turn into reality. **

**::The End... or is it?::**


End file.
